


Apoplectic

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, Crying, Gore, M/M, Poor Stiles, Self Esteem Issues, Tears, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People get mad at him sometimes, Stiles understands this, expects it really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apoplectic

People shout at him easily, because they are angry, because he did something, because he said something, basically because he deserves it. Scott screams at him when he gets too reckless in hunts and his dad shouts at him when he gets exasperated at him, on account of him, any reason. His other friends shout as well, ‘Goddamnit Stiles, not again’, ‘Fuck you Stiles, not now’ and ‘Go to hell Stiles’. And all of these are expected really, the shit he pulls, the things he knows better not to do and still does in full consciousness, an instinctual spaz. 

So he gets a little disconcerted when he finds that Derek doesn’t shout at him. He growls sure, but that is like his usual mode of discourse with anyone. He rumbles when he is happy and huffs when he is pissed, but he never actually shouts at Stiles, unless it is to dodge a baddie or something. And Stiles can’t help but marvel at that. Everybody got their reasons, good ones, so why doesn’t he?

That thought gets dismantled one day when he comes back from a hunt with everybody and Derek is standing in the middle of the room, his eyes glowing, blazing really, looking angrier than he had ever been, even at Kate or Peter, hell even at Jennifer and Kali. He is mad and his eyes are planted on Stiles as he steps towards in a faltering stride. ‘This is it, this was always going to happen and now it is,’ Stiles thinks in the resigned calmness of his mind and faces Derek to let him spew.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU. WHAT THE FUCK WENT WRONG IN YOUR BRAIN? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? Why can’t you even attempt at being normal? What? What? WHAT???” Derek roars out, absolutely furious, fangs getting out in mid talk and voice going guttural. Stiles has to step back from the onslaught, his heart feeling pained and bruised at hearing these familiar questions.

From the side Scott suddenly pipes up, “Yeah Stiles, what the fuck is the matter with you? You know you are a human, and we tell you to keep back but you never listen, never, what are you that vain, even enough to rival Jackson that you have to step in every time? We could have saved that human today if only you had not insisted in comin along. We wouldn’t have been wasting ourtime making sure that you are ok, but oh no, you can’t listen, the great Stiles Stilinski had neither the ear nor the time to listen to another individual. Fuck.” Scott runs his hand through his hair in frustration with a look of disgust on his face.

Stiles feels choked, facing Scott and Derek as they stand against and he has to take a deep breath that does not center him at all to try to stammer out, “Guys I was just trying to he...”

“Did we ask for it?” Lydia asks this time from the other side of Derek. She continues, “You think you make such good plans, but usually it is more a matter of luck for them working than any actual merit to your plan. Not only do you not hesitate to get yourself in trouble and danger, you have not one iota of remorse to get us to tag along as well, so long as you get your bit of adventure, you poor human you. 

Stiles looks at them mutely, noticing how the disdain that is easy to find on Lydia’s face is directed at him, while her eyes slide right off him as if he is not even there. Scott looks angry and disgusted with Stiles, tsking under his breath every time he lays his eyes on his oldest friend. Derek is staring unblinkingly at him, eyes still glowing and fangs nipping his lips, as if he had never seen a more stupider specimen of a human being.

Stiles’s voice is wobbly and his knees no better when he says, all choked up and shame flushing his cheeks, “I am sorry guys, I am so...”

He is interrupted by a combined scream of Scott, Derek and Lydia shouting at him and saying, “SHUT UP, SHUT UP, YOU DISGUST ME, I HATE YOU, I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE DESTROYING IT, WHY DON’T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR, WHY DON’T YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT,....”

They continue in this vein, voices getting louder as they step forward in tandem and Stiles staggers back from the sheer force and volume of their voices, which seems to rise in pitch at the same time, going waspish, until Stiles has to cover his ears with his hands and falls into the ground trying to make himself as small as possible. The voices and the accusations they hurl at him does not stop though. Something large goes pop and thick water and bits of something solid falls on him and Scott is no longer shouting at him. Stiles peers out of one blurring eye and sees Lydia head pop off in a sudden movement and more blood and flesh rain on him.

Stiles wakes up with a squawk, legs flailing, arms going around while one leg makes contact with the wall. With his hand he scrambles at the heated uneven side and tries to sit up. His heart is beating hard and he can still feel the blood on his skin and he finds that he is shaking, and that there are tears falling from his eyes, have been for some time, and Derek is suddenly awake, his face full of concern, no sign of the disgust visible on his face now and Stiles hauls himself into Derek’s arms and Derek holds onto him tightly, pushed into the pillows on which he was sleeping.

Stiles sobs out loudly, snot dripping from his face and wetting Derek’s bare shoulder. Derek runs soothing hands over his back, letting him cry for a bit before he will push him back to ask what happened. Nightmares were normal for Stiles and this reaction was normal for Derek and even in the midst of his crying bout, Stiles noticed how Derek did not once raised his voice against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Please point out if it needs any more tags. I didn't put some because obviously I didn't want to give away the ending. Thank you for reading, Kudos and Comments please you good people!
> 
> EDIT: Holymommayamma!!!! My first fic to get 100 Kudos. Thanks you so much, each and every one of you, seriously, o man, this makes me so happy. Okekh Dhoinyobaad (Much Thanks)!!!!!


End file.
